


No Way But My Way

by Torlek



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Murder, Music, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlek/pseuds/Torlek
Summary: Musical tragedy: Palpatine's last moments of apprenticeship under Darth Plagueis.





	No Way But My Way

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on "My Way" written by Jacques Revaux, Claude Francois, Gilles Thibault, and Paul Anka, and of course performed by Frank Sinatra)
> 
> "You were far too trusting, Plagueis. No true Sith can ever really care about another. This has always been known. There is no way but my way." (Palpatine, Darth Plagueis)

And now, your end is near;  
And so you face the final curtain.  
Plagueis, I'll yell it clear,  
I'll make my speech, of which I'm certain.

You've lived your life, old fool,  
T'was you who kept the Grand Plan at bay!  
Ageless, but now for naught,  
No way but my way!

T'was done, familicide,  
By a young man, for apprenticeship.  
He did what he had to do  
For the ascent to Sith partnership.

In place the Rule of Two,  
Still it was, and I under your sway.  
So t'was, but now there is  
No way but my way!

Pow'r o'er lives of all, all but yourself,  
Now Mastery, all for myself!  
Though times past, you could have just died,  
But then I still needed a guide!  
Now no more, now only there is  
No way but my way!

Teacher, I am grateful,  
But Master, no, I am not faithful!  
For you had science toys,  
A toy you're now, oh how fateful!

To think your recent plans,  
All truly mine, planned in my own way,  
Counsel no more, rest for  
No way but my way!

Greatest Sith Lord, known I've become,  
And the Jedi will be overcome!  
This galaxy will know my rule,  
And you are just 'nother old tool!  
Now move aside, for there can be  
No way but my way!


End file.
